Dream Island
by blackwhite1214
Summary: "huaaaaa… apa-apaan kalian ini! Kalian ingin menculikku, iya?" "ya, benar. Kami sedang menculikmu!" "sejak awal… kau berpikir 'orang ini membuatku takut. Jika orang ini disekitarku, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku.' Tepat setelah aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku merasakan hal ini." "memang ada?" pairing. Kaisoo, Chanbaek, and others. GS!
1. Teaser

Dream Island

.

.

Teaser

.

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Romence, Frienship

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, and others...

Summary : -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN.**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_'astaga, dia melihatku!' pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati_

_"annyeong, Kyungsoo." Sapanya_

_._

_._

"daebak! Lihat dia!" seru Jongdae

"ahh… tinggi sekitar 175 cm, berat badan, ukh… 45 kg mungkin. Daebak! Tidak berisi, tidak terlalu kurus juga, mata besar, yeoppo!" Chanyeol memperhatikan yeoja itu.

.

.

"huaaaaa… apa-apaan kalian ini! Kalian ingin menculikku, iya?" teriakan Kyungsoo… jujur, suaranya merdu.

"ya, benar. Kami sedang menculikmu!" jawab Jongdae dengan santai.

.

.

"sejak awal… kau berpikir 'orang ini membuatku takut. Jika orang ini disekitarku, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku.' Tepat setelah aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku merasakan hal ini." Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri ketika bayangan wajah Jongin terlintas di otaknya.

"memang ada?" Yifan menyerngitkan dahinya, bingung. Bodohnya, Yifan malah mengingat-ingat, apa pernah dirinya merasa seperti itu?

.

.

"sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena sikap teman-temanku kemarin. Dan, oh! Aku akan memberimu hadiah!" ucapnya.

.

.

"kejar impian mu... pergilah ke sana, ke paris. Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "akan kah kita bertemu kembali?" tanya nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

akan kah mereka bertemu kembali?

bagaimana kisah mereka, pertemuan mereka?

uhh~ ada yang penasaran enggak sih-,-

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

Cooming Soon

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	2. She's Perfect, right?

Dream Island

.

.

Chapter 1

_She's Perfect, right?_

.

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Romence, Frienship

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, and others...

Summary : "huaaaaa… apa-apaan kalian ini! Kalian ingin menculikku, iya?" "ya, benar. Kami sedang menculikmu!" "sejak awal… kau berpikir 'orang ini membuatku takut. Jika orang ini disekitarku, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku.' Tepat setelah aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku merasakan hal ini." "memang ada?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN.**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"nilai ini tak akan bisa meluluskanmu. Kau mungkin harus belajar setahun lagi, dan mengikuti ujian lagi. Kalau terus seperti ini, kau akan tinggal kelas, Kyungsoo-ssi. Teman-teman mu akan lulus terlebih lebih cepat daripada kamu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terlalu susah untuk berkonsentrasi?" tanya seorang Profesor yang mengajarkan tentang ilmu _Taksonomi_ itu. dia memberikan kertas berukuran A4 yang bergambarkan grafik perkembangan nilai Kyungsoo yang semakin menurun.

"maafkan aku, Profesor Han." Kyungsoo, gadis yang sedang diberi nasihat –diberi ceramah kalau menurut Kyungsoo– oleh Profesor Han hanya menunduk lemah, dan mencoba tetap patuh dan selalu bisa mengatakan kata 'ya' dan 'maaf' di depan profesornya.

Profesornya menghela nafas panjang. Semoga ini akhir, do'a Kyungsoo dalam hati. "Do Kyungsoo, hidup itu bukan permainan."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menyadarkan lamunannya tentang Profesor aneh itu. Lalu ia melipat kecil kertas A4 yang sedari tadi menjadi lamunannya, dan memasukkannya kedalam almamater putih fakultas kedokterannya. Dia, Profesor yang selalu berusaha membuat kata-kata mutiara, atau lebih dikenal _Quotes_, dan hasilnya selalu gagal, salah sasaran, atau bisa-bisa tak memiliki arti dan motivasi sedikitpun.

"huft, aku tahu itu. dasar orang tua! Gantilah kemeja mu sesekali, agar project _Quotes_ mu itu bisa berhasil!" gerutu Kyungsoo yang langsung berkutat lagi dengan buku saku kedokterannya.

Kakinya, kembali ia langkahkan menuju gedung fakultasnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tak terasa sudah tahun terakhir dia berkuliah disini. Dulu dia pernah gagal unuk masuk ke _High School_ terkenal, dengan nama yang sama dengan Universitasnya sekarang. Satu dugaan paling buruk untuk Kyungsoo saat itu, eomma-nya akan meninggalkan dirinya saat ia gagal. Dia tahu persis, sifat eomma-nya itu seperti apa, dia terlalu _perfection_. Hal itu menjadikan Kyungsoo mau belajar lebih keras dari yang lainnya saat di _Middle School_, dan dapatlah ia di Universitas terkenal dan Kyungsoo juga masuk kedalam fakultas ter_favorite_. Kini adik laki-laki Kyungsoo akan ikut tes masuk _High School_ terkenal itu juga, dan itu membuat eomma-nya lebih terfokus pada adiknya. Kyungsoo merasa senang, karena dia merasa dibebaskan dari segala tambahan belajar yang selalu diberikan kepadanya. Dan dia yakin, adiknya pasti diterima disana. Karena menurut Kyungsoo, Sankyung –adik lelaki Kyungsoo– lebih pintar dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan… ahh! Dia, Wu Yifan. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi, juga pintar. Dia adalah cinta pertama seorang Do Kyungsoo, yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini tetap memegang gelar 'tak terbalas'. Hey, Kyungsoo-ya! Di umur mu sekarang, kau masih bisa menyebutkan cinta pertama? Oh ya, ada satu gambar kesukaan Kyungsoo…

_Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang hampir seukuran empat kali tubuhnya. Dan… kenapa Kyungsoo bersembunyi? Dia ingin menjadi seorang 'paparazi' untuk saat ini. Eum… entahlah. Atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut 'stalker'._

_'tampannya…' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati, kepalanya mengintip dari balik pohon, bibirnya mengulum senyuman, lembut. Buru-buru, ia mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, dan berusaha mengambil foto Yifan yang tampan –itu menurut Kyungsoo._

_'astaga, dia melihatku!' pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati, otaknya memerintahkan tangannya untuk menyimpan kembali smartphone-nya. Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal dibalik pohon besar itu. sedangkan Yifan? Dia sedang berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ia yakini masih berdiri dibalik pohon besar itu._

_"annyeong, Kyungsoo." Sapa Yifan girang. Mungkin untuk orang-orang yang pertama kali melihatnya akan berkata kalau Yifan adalah orang yang dingin. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Sikapnya bertolak belakang 180° dengan wajahnya._

_"eh? Annyeong…" balas Kyungsoo, ia sedikit kikkuk dibuatnya._

_"kau sedang apa disini, heum?" tanya Yifan heran tatapannya menatap sekitar untuk menebak, apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo disini._

_"anni, aku hanya sedang mencoba camera smartphone baru ku." oh my God! Kyungsoo terus merutuki kebodohannya ketika ia berbicara disaat di sedang gerogi. Jujur saja, jawaban tadi itu jawaban reflek yang langsung keluar begitu saja. Uhh… memalukan!_

_"oh, begitu…" Yifan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "kau ingin mencobanya bersamaku, kita selca…" seru Yifan diiringi dengan senyuman khas-nya._

_"bolehkah?" mata Kyungsoo seketika berubah menjadi berseri-seri. Yifan mengangguk cepat._

_Kyungsoo mengambil smartphone-nya lagi, dan mengarahkan camera smartphone-nya kearah mereka berdua –Kyungsoo dan Yifan. "hana… dul… shik. Cheese." Seru Yifan yang agak menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi Kyungsoo._

_"terima kasih." Kyungsoo membungkukkan wajahnya sopan. kakinya berlari kecil menjauh dari Yifan. Kyungsoo yakin, sekarang pipinya sedang merona, dan itu memalukan._

Wah wah wah, kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo kembali merona saat mengingat kejadian itu. Oke, akan Author percepat prolognya.

.

OTHER SIDE

.

"lihat dia, biar kuperkirakan. Tinggi sekirar 172cm, berat 40kg, lingkar pinggang kurang lebih 72cm. ahh, umur kira-kira sekitar 22 tahun, bagaimana menurut mu?" ujar namja jangkung bermata besar itu, matanya menerawang keluar jendela café di persimpangan jalan di daerah Gangnam-gu.

"ahh… tidak, tidak! Lihat kakinya, terlalu kecil. Seperti orang kekurangan gizi! Bentuknya juga sedikit 'O'." tolak namja yang satunya. Ia memang selalu berbicara apa adanya, terkadang tanpa dicerna ulang. Dan tidak sedikit orang yang menjadi benci kepadanya karena kebiasaannya itu. tapi sebenarnya dia adaah sosok yang lembut, dan penyayang.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Apa mau mu? Kau selalu menolak pilihan ku! Kau, cari saja sendiri pilihan mu itu!" emosi namja jangkung tadi. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk Jongdae tepat di dapan wajahnya.

"hey, Park Chanyeol! Itu bukan pilihan ku, _okay_? Kita karus menyesuaikan dengan tipe yeoja seorang Kim Jongin!" Jongdae menanggapi Chanyeol dengan acuh tak acuh. Matanya tetap fokus kepada orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"lihat yang itu! Tinggi sekitar 168 cm, berat 40 kg-" ucap Chanyeol antusias ketika melihat yeoja yang menurutnya cocok melewati depan café tersebut.

"Chanyeol, dia terlalu pendek! Diatas 170 cm Chanyeol…" potong Jongdae dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada orang-orang itu. Terdengar, Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"daebak! Lihat dia!" seru Jongdae, jari telunjuknya ditempelkan pada kaca tebal café tersebut, bermaksud menunjuk yeoja yang ia maksud.

"ahh… tinggi sekitar 172 cm, berat badan, ukh… 45 kg mungkin. Daebak! Tidak berisi, tidak terlalu kurus juga, mata besar, yeoppo!" Chanyeol memperhatikan yeoja itu dari bawah sampai atas.

"ayo, ppalli!" seru Jongdae yang sebelumnya menjentikkan jarinya.

.

* * *

_Dream Island_

* * *

_._

"ahh, eotteokhae! Aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas karya ilmiah ku…"gumam yeoja cantik bermata besar ini –Kyungsoo. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan di sepanjang jalanan Gangnam. Matanya menatap kakinya yang maju secara bergantian. Dan kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup, ia menggigiti jari-jarinya.

"ahh, eotte! Bagaimana kalau eomma tau nilai sementaraku kecil…" ujar yeoja itu lagi. "bagaimana ini?" merasa tidak aman kalau pulang ke rumah, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sebal. Dan berbalik arah, dan berniat akan berjalan-jalan dan pulang lebih malam.

"auw!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan ketika ia menabrak dua orang namja yang berdiri angkuh di belakangnya. Dengan sopan, Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya berkali-kali dan meminta maaf kepada kedua namja itu.

"sudah kubilang bukan? Dia sempurna…" Jongdae berdecak kagum dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada, menambahkan kesan angkuh pada dirinya.

"tepi menurutku Baekhyun leb-" kata Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Matanya menerawang ke atas, berfikir.

dengan kesal, Jongdae menjitak gemas kepala Chanyeol, "ck. Sudah cepat bawa dia!" perintah Jongdae pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat kesal.

**HAP**

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa seizin sang pemilik tubuh. Hey, Chanyeol! Dia yeoja, tega sekali kau! Chanyeol mengangkat Kyungsoo, seperti ia mengangkat karung beras! Chanyeol kurang ajar!

"huaaaaa… apa-apaan kalian ini! Kalian ingin menculikku, iya?" teriakan Kyungsoo… jujur, suaranya merdu. Kaki dan tangannya sengaja ia gerak-gerakkan, agar ia cepat dilepaskan oleh kedua namja itu. terutama namja tiang listrik yang sedang 'mengangkut'nya dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar ini.

"ya, benar. Kami sedang menculikmu!" jawab Jongdae dengan santai. Ia berjalan di belakang Chanyeol.

"huaaa… lepaskan aku! Lepas lepas lepas!" teriak Kyungso sambil memukul kedua kaki Chanyeol. Rambut panjangnya yang sekarang terlihat tak karuan tergurai kebawah, menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"hey, bisakah kau diam. Jika kau bergerak terus, maka kau akan terjatuh!" Chanyeol memperingati Kyungsoo yang bertengger di pundaknya.

**BRAK**

"ahh… benar-benar" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang… terjatuh. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan! Bukan karna malu atau pun tersipu! Itu karena saat tadi digendong, posisi kepala Kyungsoo dibawah.

"Yeollie! Dia pingsan!" panik Jongdae, air wajahnya berwarna pucat pasi. Orang-orang yang melewatinya… sepertinya mereka membicarakan kita, pikir Jongdae cemas

"ahh, syukurlah…" gumam Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap lega dadanya. Jongdae menatap aneh Chanyeol. "Jongdae babbo! Kalau dia pingsan 'kan, aku jadi lebih mudah membawanya ke studio." Studio?

.

* * *

_Dream Island_

* * *

_._

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok yeoja cantik, berambut panjang, rambutnya ia ikat dua –kanan dan kiri. Dia tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, tepat dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahi ketika yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah 'orang asing', dengan cepat Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari posisi tidurannya. "annyeong. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Tadi kau pingsan saat mereka akan membawamu kemari. Kami sudah memanggilkan dokter untukmu tadi." Jelas yeoja cantik yang menyebut dirinya Baekhyun itu.

Tatapan Kyungsoo menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Tatapan Kyungsoo menajam ketika melihat kedua namja tadi. "maafkan mereka jika mereka berbuat kasar kepadamu." Lanjut Baekhyun mewakili kedua temannya.

"aku dimana?" Kyungsoo membenahi selimut yang tadi menutipi kaki telanjangnya saat ia pingsan.

"di studio kami." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan suara yang terdengar ceria.

"Studio?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti studio, pikir Kyungsoo.

"kami membuat pakaian disini. Kami dari SM-Art University-"

"ahh… SM-Art" gumam Kyungsoo mengerti.

"kau sudah tahu? Daebak!" girang Baekhyun, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan didepan dadanya.

"lihat kan? Sekolah kita terkenal!" bangga Chanyeol yang sedang asik memetik gitarnya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, salah! Lebih tepatnya Kyunsoo jijik melihat sikap orang-orang dihadapannya.

"ya, terkenal. Mungkin sangat terkenal! Karena semua yang diterima hanya orang-orang bodoh, dan aneh." Kyungsoo berucap dingin. Kyungsoo langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. "contoh, sikap kalian tadi itu. Benar-benar diluar nalar."

"maaf deh, kalau begitu…" balas santai Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"eh?" semudah itukah mereka meminta maaf? Kyungsoo tak habis fikir dengan cara berfikir orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"bulan depan kami mengadakan _fashion show_ kelulusan kami. Ini adalah _event_ terakhir untuk kami, mahasiswa tahun terakhir. Kami sedang mencari model untuk memakai apa yang sudah kami buat." Jelas Chanyeol sambil berjalan dan dia berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Aku? Seorang model? Kyungsoo menerka-nerka maksud mereka yang 'menculik'nya ke studio aneh ini. "kau pasti bercanda! Aku juga mahasiswi tingkat akhir, aku juga harus melewati ujian akhir ku nanti. Aku juga tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan permain aneh dengan orang-orang seperti kalian." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyelempangi tas kecilnya. "aku pergi."

"tunggu, D.O.!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"akhh…" Kyungsoo tersandung tangga kecil disana. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu marga ku! eoh, almamater ku. Kyungsoo meremas almamater-nya yang sengaja disangkutkan pada tas selempangnya itu. ada apa dengan almamaternya itu? di bagian lehernya dengaja ia beri tanda. 'Do', marganya.

"maksud mu, aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo yang hanya 'berpura-pura' tenang pun hanya berdecak kesal, dan berharap, semoga itu hanya sebutan yang asal dibuat, dan Baekhyun tidak mengoprek tas dan jas nya.

"kau belum member tahu namamu…" ujar Baekhyun.

"dan aku memang tak berniat untuk memberi tahu 'kan namaku pada kalian…" jawab Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh.

"tunggu sebentar." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas tetapi juga terdengar dingin.

"ck. Apaan lagi sih!" keluh Kyungsoo kesal, dan ia pun harus membalikkan badannya lagi.

"ini bukan sebuah permainan bagi kami. Tarik kembali ucapan mu itu! dan, cukup kau katakan maaf, dan bilang kalau kau tak ada waktu!" Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuhnya lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak terima jika Kyungsoo menyebut _event_ di sekolahnya itu dengan istilah 'permainan'.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun berlari kecil, mengikuti di belakang Chanyeol.

"kau masuk SM University, jurusan kedokteran? Ahh, aku tahu, itu memang jurusan yang memiliki peminat paling tinggi!" sebelah tangan Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh almamater milik Kyungsoo. Tapi, dengan cepat langsung ditepis oleh Kyungsoo. "Jadi, kau bisa bersikap seperti ini kepada kami, begitu? Heum?" Chanyeol menatap dingin Kyungsoo. "tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!" terdengar sangat tajam dan menekan.

Kyungsoo tetap diam, tak ingin menarik ucapannya itu. menurutnya, itu memang fakta. Dengan angkuh, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang terlihat membosankan dimatanya. 'Dia siapa?' Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati saat melihat namja yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar—masuk.

"siapa dia?" Tanya namja itu. Suaranya datar, dan wajahnya tidak berekspresi sedikitpun. Demi tuhan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh seperti ini! Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" sapa Jongdae yang sedang duduk santai di bar kecil milik mereka. Ia bersikap sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perdebatan antara Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, membawanya kemari." Jelas Baekhyun singkat.

"eoh? Untuk menjadi model kita?" Jongin melangkah mendekat. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo intens dari atas sampai bawah. Sedikit seringaian tercipta pada bibirnya.

Situasi apa-apaan ini! Kesal Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat yang disebut studio itu, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya.

"dia memang terlihat sempurna, tapi dia bodoh!" frustasi Chanyeol sambil menendang-nendangi meja disampingnya.

.

* * *

_Dream Island_

* * *

.

Kyungsoo menopang kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikunya. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian yang kemarin dialaminya, kejadian yang menurutnya 'sangat aneh' itu. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, tak memperdulikan keributan yang tercipta didalam kelas paginya itu.

"annyeong…" sapa seorang namja sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"ah, Annyeong." Balas Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian, tatapan Kyungsoo mengikuti gerak namja tersebut ke arah tempat duduknya. Namja tadi… itu Yifan!

"Yifan… eum- pernah tidak kau bertemu dengan orang yang menakutkan?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan kali ini.

"ne?" Yifan yang selalu _stay cool _itu dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terbilang aneh untuk pertanyaan di pagi harinya.

"sejak awal… kau berpikir 'orang ini membuatku takut. Jika orang ini disekitarku, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku.' Tepat setelah aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku merasakan hal ini." Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri ketika bayangan wajah Jongin terlintas di otaknya.

"memang ada?" Yifan menyerngitkan dahinya, bingung. Bodohnya, Yifan malah mengingat-ingat, apa pernah dirinya merasa seperti itu?

.

* * *

_Dream Island_

* * *

_._

Jongin memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan gedung milik Yayasan SM yang dimiliki oleh seorang komisaris ternama –Lee Soo Man. Matanya melihat kagum kearah gedung besar milik Fakultas Kedokteran SM University. Kakinya ia langkahkan masuk, banyak sorot mata yang langsung tertuju padanya. Jongin memeriksa setiap ruangan disana, mencari sosok yang ia cari. Dan Daebak…!

Jongin melangkah mendekati dimana sosok itu sedang duduk, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku 'Anatomi'nya. Dan…

**TAP**

Jongin berhenti tepat dihadapan sosok yang ia cari itu.

"siapa nama mu?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida…" teriak tiga yeoja yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, ketiga pasang mata itu menatap kagum seorang Kim Jongin.

"Gamsahamnida…" Jongin berterima kasih pada ketiga orang itu.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, kedua tangannya langsung mendorong mundur tubuh Jongin supaya keluar dari kelas paginya. "lebih baik kau pergi, kau hanya membuat keributan disini!" bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang menekan.

"sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena sikap teman-temanku kemarin. Dan, oh! Aku akan memberimu hadiah!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Cooming Soon

Chapter 2

.

.

.

whoaa... ada yang suka gak ya? ._.

review nya dong...

janji deh, bakal _fast update_ kalau yang review nya banyak!

janji janji janjiiiii...

review ya? review dong?

pay pay

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	3. She? Oh, Come on!

Dream Island

.

.

Chapter 2

_She? Oh, Come on!  
_

.

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Romence, Frienship

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, and others...

Summary : "huaaaaa… apa-apaan kalian ini! Kalian ingin menculikku, iya?" "ya, benar. Kami sedang menculikmu!" "sejak awal… kau berpikir 'orang ini membuatku takut. Jika orang ini disekitarku, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku.' Tepat setelah aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku merasakan hal ini." "memang ada?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN.**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

_Notes : hi hi. Debay sudah membaca semua Review kalian. dan oh! untuk 'Guest' eonni. ya, Debay memang sengaja ambil dari cerita 'Paradise Kiss' untuk awal ceritanya saja. tapi selanjutnya akan menjadi alurku sendiri. Debay ambil awal cerita itu karena menurut Debay, dicerita itu punya cara pertemuan yang unik. jadi sengaja aku ambil sedikit di awal._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena sikap teman-temanku kemarin. Dan, oh! Aku akan memberimu hadiah!" ucapnya._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

"sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena sikap teman-temanku kemarin. Dan, oh! Aku akan memberimu hadiah!" ucapnya.

"eh?" Kyungsoo bingung. Hadiah apa?

"Kajja!" dengan cepat Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di dadanya –karna tadi digunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin– dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menuju tempat dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Jongin langsung mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, dan memakaikannya _safety belt_. "lepaskan aku!" berontak Kyungsoo sambil mencoba membuka _safety belt_ yang masih setia melilit pada tubuhnya. 'sial, kenapa keras sekali.' Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"kau takkan bisa membukanya, Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo, di kursi kemudi. "ah, apa kau ingin melihat pemandangan, eum… jalanan maksudku, maaf?" Jongin melirik imut ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bergidik ngeri, Jongin berhasil membuatn Kyungsoo merasa jijik kepadanya.

Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk dengan seiringnya atap mobil milik Jongin yang terlipat dan tersimpan dengan otomatis. "kau senang?" tanya Jongin, ia tersenyum simpul. _What_? Apa ini yang ia namakan hadiah? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kesal? Itu sudah pasti.

"jadi kita mau kemana, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Jongin yang memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobilnya, kakinya mulai menginjak pedal gas di sebelah kanan kakinya.

"meolla, kembalikan aku ke kelas ku!" ucap Kyungsoo, nada bicaranya ter dengar menajam. Jongin yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli, ia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah _acting_, ia tahu itu.

"YAK! Kau menertawaiku!" Kyungsoo menjitak kasar kepala Jongin sampai si pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"euh… appo~" ucap Jongin santai dengan ekspresi wajah meledek, dan itu berhasil memancing emosi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak membalas Jongin. dia lebih memilih diam sekarang. Pandangannya ia lemparkan keluar jendela. Memandang keramaian kota Seoul pada jam kerja. Tak sadarkah Kyungsoo? dia sedang dibawa ke 'suatu tempat' oleh Jongin?

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam perjalanan, mobil Jongin berhenti di 'suatu tempat', itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, untuk apa dia mengajakku kemari? Apa ini yang disebut hadiah?, pikir Kyungsoo.

"turun lah…" suruh Jongin yang melongok dari luar jendela.

Kyungsoo menurutinya, ia menatap aneh pada Jongin yang berdiri di sisi pintunya. "apa ini yang kau sebut 'hadiah' Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ya… bisa jadi. Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu." kepalanya ia tolehkan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat sekitarnya. Kalian tahu Kyungsoo dibawa kemana? Kyungsoo di bawa ke SM-Art University. Mengapa orang-orang dini terlihat aneh? Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menyerngikan dahinya, heran. Berkali-kali juga ia menemukan banyak hal yang tidak wajar dan tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang Jongin, membuntuti Jongin. 'ahh, itu sangat menjijikan!' pekiknya dalam hati. Ia melihat dua orang namja sedang bercumbu tanpa tahu tempat.

Wajahnya ia alihkan ke arah lain. 'uhh. Pakaian macam apa itu!' pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati, lagi. Ia melihat seorang yeoja menggunakan kostum aneh, bagi Kyungsoo yeoja itu sama saja seperti tidak mengenakan baju.

'apa ini yang bisa disebut sekolah?' heran Kyungsoo yang tak habis pikir dengan keadaan lingkungan SM-Art University.

"Jonginnie…" seru seorang yeoja dari arah belakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"waeyo, Baekkie?" Jongin tersenyum. Menatap girang pada kedua mata cantik ber_eyeliner_ milik Baekhyun.

"eh? Ada kau juga disini. Annyeong?" Baekhyun menuduk ramah pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. namanya Do Kyungsoo." Jongin memberi tahu nama Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap sebal kearah Jongin.

"hai Kyungie." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya imut. "kau membawa Kyungie kemari untuk apa Jonginnie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat antusias pada Jongin.

"eum… apa kau melihat Minseokie sunbae?" tanya Jongin, sebelah tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang dikuncir dua.

"mungkin di lobby." Jawab Baekhyun diiringi dengan senyumannya

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju lobby milik SM-Art University.

"kerja yang bagus… tingkatkan lagi. Kalau bisa kalian buat model baru untuk acara akhir tahun ini, arra?" tanya seorang yeoja berpipi chubby yang duduk di sofa yang ada di pojok lobby.

"ne, sunbaenim." Jawab kedua yeoja yang berdiri di hadapan yeoja berpipi chubby itu.

"saranku, kalian harus memiliki cirri khas untuk model rambut buatan kalian.." kedua yeoja itu tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan sunbaenya setelah mendapatkan kritik terakhir tadi.

"Minseok sunbae, annyeong…" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya.

"dia seorang sunbae?" taya Kyungsoo dengan nada kaget.

"annyeong Baekkie, Jonginnie." Matanya sedikit aneh menatap kepada Kyungsoo. "nuguseo?"

"dia model kami. Namanya Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin, dan Kyungsoo? dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada seorang yeoja yang di anggap Jongin sunbae-nya di SM-Art University.

"woah… kau sangat handal memilih Kim Jongin…" Puji Minseok lalu tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo. "annyeong, Kim Minseok imnida…" dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida…" Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Minseok ramah.

"aku ingin meminta bantuan mu, sunbaenim." Jongin berucap manis pada sumbae 'nya itu. cih! Namja macam apa dia, selalu tebar pesona pada setiap orang. Menjijikan!

"eoh, untuk Kim Jongin? aku merasa terhormat kau memintanya langsung kepadaku." Girang Minseok. Tampangnya tidak seperti seorang 'sunbae'. Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"apa kau bisa memperbaiki rambut gadis ini?" tanya Jongin kepada Minseok. Sebelah tangannya mengusak gemas belakang kepala Kyungsoo.

"wae? Rambut ku? ada apa dengan rambut ku?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal, ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengancam Jongin.

"Minseok sunbae itu instructor special disini. Dia seorang penata rambut juga _make up_. Dia juga bekerja di luar negeri, Paris…" jelas Baekhyun dengan cerewet 'nya. Minseok hanya tersenyum ketika Bekhyun membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"ahh… sekarang aku mengerti Jongin! kau membawanya kemari untuk melakukan _make over_ untuk Kyungie, bukan?" tebak Baekhyun dengan nada girang kepada Jongin.

Lagi dan tetap. Jongin tersenyum ramah. Kyungsoo akui, Jongin memang tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari Yifan. Hanya saja dia terlalu sering tersenyum. Dan… itu membuat Kyungsoo ngeri.

"mwo-ya?" kaget Kyungsoo lagi.

"ini hadiah permintaan maaf. Rambutmu, akan di _make over_." Sahut Jongin, masih dengan senyuman nya tak sepertinya tak akan terlepas dari bibirnya. Oh! Atau memang bentuk bibir nya seperti itu? oke, lupakan saja yang ini.

"ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Kau akan memotong rambutku, dan tanpa se-izin ku?" omel Kyungsoo, kesal. Dia tidak terima jika Rambut panjang kebanggaan nya itu dipotong.

"para penonton _Fashion Show_ akan menilai kita. Walau 'pun dengan pakaian yang bagus… jika model itu tidak menarik, kita akan kehilangan nilai. Aku tidak ingin kalah, dan penampilan mu itu seperti orang ketinggalan jaman." Jelas Jongin, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"dan karena itu. aku bilang, aku tidak ingin menjadi model!" pekik Kyungsoo frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? dia sudah di_klaim_ oleh orang lain yang dia tidak kenal betul sebagai modelnya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo, "kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Ohh… tampannya seorang Kim Jongin jika tanpa sebuah senyuman konyol di wajahnya.

"minggu lalu gagal!" pekik seorang yeoja di dalam lobby.

"mungkin yang kemarin tidak jadi, menurutku masih lebih baik yang pertama." Sahut yeoja yang berjalan disampingnya.

Jongin menatap yeoja itu intens, mungkinkah dia pacar Jongin?

"ck. Aku sangat tidak membutuhkan mu Kim Jongin!" yeoja itu berdecak kesal saat melihat Jongin sedang memperhatikannya.

"ada masalah apa, Kystal? Apa tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Jongin dengan nada suara yang sengaja dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Itu sangat menjijikan, menurut Kyungsoo.

"tidak. kami mengulangi semuanya dari desain awal." Jawan yeoja itu –Krystal dengan ekspresi yang dibuat santai.

"kau terlalu terburu-buru!" Kritik Jongin, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekari Krystal.

"whoa… kau mau berkelahi? Aku siap!" tantang Krystal yang 'mungkin' merasa diremehkan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang yang sedang berdebat di depannya, "mereka sudah menjadi saingan sejak mereka masuk kemari. 'si Jenius' dan 'si pekerja keras'. Mereka berdua itu seorang designer." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil ketika mendengar Minseok menjelaskan situasi Jongin juga Krystal.

"dan dia, model untuk tim _Summer_." Jari telunjuk lentik milik Minseok terarah pada seorang yeoja. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk itu. "cantik, natural…"

.

* * *

_Dream Island_

* * *

_._

Kini Kyungsoo menatap dirinya pada cermin besar yang hampir menutupi seluruh dinding ruang senam milik eomma 'nya. Matanya terus memperhatikan bentu tubuh 'nya, dari atas sampai bawah.

"apa aku pantas menjadi model orang aneh itu?" gumam Kyungsoo. ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kini Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada permukaan cermin itu, rambut model barunya itu ia ikat satu di samping. "yaa… aku akui aku ini memang cantik." Gumam Kyungsoo di iringi dengan kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada cermin besar itu, ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot bersama gaya gravitasi. Kyungsoo mendesah kecil, "dan aku akui juga. model milik _rival_ orang aneh itu juga cantik…"

"Uhh… ada apa dengan ku? dan siapa juga yang ingin menjadi model orang aneh seperti dia!" pekik Kyungsoo yang terdengar sedikit frustasi.

"_Kyungsoo noona!_" panggil seseorang dari luar ruangan senam itu.

"ne, wae gurae?" balas Kyungsoo. ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas matras.

"appa mencari mu, noona." Ujar Kyungsan, adik Kyungsoo. wajahnya mirip sekali sengan Kyungsoo. satu perbedaannya, bibir mereka.

"eh? Waeyo?" bibir Kyungsoo memucat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya. Mian, tadi aku sedang mencari sesuatu di kamar mu. Dan aku menemukan kertas itu. jeongmal mianhae. Aku janji, aku aka nada di samping noona." Kyungsan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di atas matras.

"anni, ini bukan salahmu Kyungsannie." Kyungsoo sedikit mengulas senyum di depan adiknya.

Kyungsan balas tersenyum, "kajja. Aku akan membela noona!" serunya, sorot matanya yang berbinar membuat Kyungsoo cepat mengangguk, menuruti ajakan Kyungsan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga di lantai satu rumah itu. kyungsan terus berusaha membuat noona 'nya itu tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo, duduk lah. Appa ingin berbicara dengan mu." Suara appa kyungsoo yang tegas membuat tubuh Kyungsoo seketika menegang. Kyungsan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

'gwaenchana.' Bibir tipis Kyungsan bergerak tanpa suara. Tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau boleh pergi Kyungsan…"

"shireo, aku ingin menemani noona." Ucap Kyungsan yang lebih terdengar seperti merengek. Tuan Do hanya mengangguk, tak melawan perkataan Kyungsan, purta kesayangannya.

"appa tetap berharap kau akan menjadi dokter dan mewariskan Rumah Sakit itu, Kyungsoo." tuan Do menghela nafasnya, terdengar berat. "ada masalah apa? kenapa nilai mu turun? Ini tidak biasanya. Dan setahu ku, kau masih tetap semangat belajar. Ada apa?"

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak, ia merasa sulir untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya. Itu kebiasaan Kyungsoo kalau dia tegang dan gugup, "aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, appa."

"ceritakan pada appa jika kau tidak berani menceritakannya pada eomma…" sebelah tangan tuan Do meraih tangan dengan jemari lentik milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata teduh appa 'nya itu, "anni, aku tidak apa-apa. mungkin, aku terlalu lelah. Makanya aku kurang konsentrasi saat mengerjakan _post test_ atau _quiz_ dari Profesor." Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyuman.

"kau cantik, Kyungsoo. benar bukan, Kyungsan?" ujar tuan Do, Kyungsan mengangguk. Menyetujui pendapat appa 'nya.

"giat 'kan lagi belajar mu, usaha mu itu. eomma mu ingin kamu melakukan tambahan belajar lagi dengan teman appa jika kamu tidak memperlihatkan kemajuan." Tuan Do mengusap sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"gomawo appa. Aku kira… appa akan memarahi ku seperti eomma. Tadi aku takut." Ujar Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis.

"appa, jika noona tidak bisa menjadi dokter… aku juga bisa menggantikannya. Benar bukan?" ujar Kyungsan diiringi dengan senyuman polos dari bibir tipisnya.

"kau juga ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya tuan Do yang terdengar antusias.

"yaa… jika noona tidak bisa, maka aku akan menggantikannya. Boleh kan?" tuan Do mengangguki keinginan putra kesayangannya itu.

.

* * *

_Dream Island_

* * *

_._

Aura 'nya berbeda untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju kelas pagi 'nya. Hampir semua orang yang dilewati Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, merasakan hawa dari aura Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Oh, mungkin karena semangatnya yang terlalu berkobar itu.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk cantik pada posisi yang menurutnya _strategis_. Di baris ketiga, di tengah. Dan… Kyungsoo berharap, hari ini tidak ada orang-orang aneh macam Jongin yang muncul di hadapannya.

"ada apa? kau terlihat berbeda hari ini?" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"eoh? Yifannie… benarkah?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya, dari atas sampai bawah. Menurut Kyungsoo, penampilannya biasa saja, tidak ada yang lebih menarik.

"bukan. err… sepertinya bukan karena penampilan mu…" Yifan mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding.

"huft. Aku harap orang-orang aneh itu tidak menarik ku keluar dari sini lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursinya.

"rambutmu… baru?" Yifan menyentuh surai hitam lemas milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "orang aneh kemerin itu yang membuat rambutku jadi seperti ini…" desis Kyungsoo.

"tapi… aku suka model rambut mu yang sekarang. Kau cerlihat lebih natural. Kyeopta." Yifan mengusak gemas belakang kepala Kyungsoo.

"eh?" awkward. Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

.

.

"apa kau membawa kendaran? mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Yifan yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo sejak keluar kelas terakhir mereka tadi.

"tidak…" jawab Kyungsoo.

"mau ku antar?" Yifan menawarkan dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"tidak. aku di jemput." Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. "sekarang, kau pulang lah… ini sudah sampai mobil mu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"o. oh, ne. hati-hati Kyungsoo-ya." Yifan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah menjauh.

Kyungsoo berdiri di halte bus depan kampusnya. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin akan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Biasanya, ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kyungsoo diam, memperhatikan mobil yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali berhenti di depannya. Sungguh, ia takut jika itu adalah Jongin. orang yang Kyungsoo anggap aneh itu.

dan saat jendela itu terbuka...

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Coming Soon

Chapter 3

.

.

.

maapin sekali lagi, baru bisa di _update_ sekarang.

semoga kalian semua suka :)

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya...

Review kalian selalu bisa mmbuat Debay tersenyum. *eh

Pay Pay~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


End file.
